Encerrados
by Lurhien
Summary: Shanderson! Banco de Inglaterra. Un hombre muere sin ninguna causa aparente. Cámara acorazada estropeada. Dos personas encerradas. Dos personas que no se llevan muy bien... de momento.


**Encerrados Capítulo 1**

—Ve al grano y no me aburras.

—Banco de Inglaterra. Uno de los guardias de seguridad bajó a la cámara acorazada. Por un fallo esta se cerró y se quedó atrapado dentro. Murió en el acto.

—¿Y...?

—En la cámara no había nadie, no llevaba pistola, todo está grabado con las cámaras de seguridad. Ocurrió de repente, no hay signos de infarto, ni asfixia, no hay nada—concluyó el detective inspector.

Los ojos del detective consultor se abrieron en sorpresa y excitación. Trató de sonar calmado mientras le indicaba a Lestrade que se fuera y que lo alcanzaría en taxi en unos minutos. Una vez solo en el salón con su compañero de piso y de aventuras, John, se permitió dar un pequeño salto y dejar escapar un gritito de emoción. Por fin encontraba un caso a la altura de su intelecto.

Sin muchos miramientos más se enfundó su bufanda azul y abrigo negro y salió corriendo por la puerta del 221B hacia la calle con un doctor más lento detrás de él.  
Aunque había algo de tráfico, llegaron en apenas 15 minutos y tras pagar al taxista descubrieron que la calle estaba llena de coches de policía. La acera donde estaba el banco estaba totalmente acordonada y los transeúntes y prensa se amontonaban y empujaban para conseguir estar más cerca y coger una mejor foto.

Sally Donovan les esperaba junto al cordón policial y con un "el friki y su novio están aquí" en su walkie, les dejó pasar. Al atravesar las puertas de cristal tintadas no vieron otra cosa que un revuelto de gente nerviosa correr por todos lados. Charles Hatway les esperaba cerca del mostrador junto con Lestrade y unos cuantos banqueros y policías más.

—¡Sherlock!— le llamó la atención Lestrade ya que se había quedado escrutando y analizando a cada persona de la sala.

Se giró el aludido y acabó de acercarse al grupo de hombres.

—Bien, verá, señor Holmes. Es mí deber advertirle y avisarle de que esta situación no hace ningún bien tanto a la imagen del banco como a la de la propia Inglaterra. Así que debo pedirle e insistirle en que resuelva nuestro problema en el menor tiempo posible. Cuanto antes acabe con todo esto, más le "agradeceremos" sus servicios.

—No me importa en absoluto la imagen que da Inglaterra y mucho menos de su banco. Y no me va a alentar en mi trabajo con sus estúpidos sobornos. Haré mi trabajo lo más rápido y eficaz posible como siempre—paró para ajustarse los guantes negros de cuero a sus finos dedos-. ¿Dónde está el cadáver?

Charles Hatway se quedó mudo en su sitio y no volvió a dirigirse a Sherlock temeroso de su posible contestación.

—Antes quiero que veas una cosa— rompió Lestrade el silencio.

El hombre los dirigió a una puerta disimulada con un cartel publicitario y llegaron a un laberinto de pasillos donde, por la tercera puerta a la derecha, llegaron a la sala de cámaras de vigilancia. En ella había más gente de la que debía, dos guardias del propio recinto a los que dos policías les estaban tomando declaración.

—¿Podría poner las cintas?— preguntó amablemente Lestrade intentando no interrumpir demasiado.

Los agentes lo aprobaron con la cabeza y uno de los guardias se sentó en su puesto y toco varias teclas del ordenador. En la pantalla central y más agrande apareció la imagen de la grabación de la cámara acorazada de unas horas atrás.  
Sherlock se acercó hasta quedar a escasos palmos de la pantalla, John se quedó detrás con los brazos cruzados.

Primero salía la cámara vacía y a los pocos segundos se abrió la pesada puerta y un hombre de unos cincuenta años y equipado con todo lo necesario a excepción de la pistola entró en la sala. Empezó a revisar una a una las pequeñas cajas fuertes que había dentro cuando la puerta se cerró a su espalda sin darse cuenta. Rápidamente encendió su walkie y, aunque no tenía sonido la grabación, pareció que llamaba a alguien. Tras hablar un rato se acercó a la puerta e intentó abrirla, obviamente, en vano.

—Esta puerta tiene un sistema antirrobo que hace imposible abrirla desde dentro— comentó el otro guardia.

—Imposible es una palabra que no hay que utilizar a la ligera— contestó Holmes con sus aires de superioridad.

Tras unos segundos el guardia de la imagen se desplomó al suelo como si se hubiera quedado sin vida, que en efecto, había ocurrido.

El guardia aceleró la imagen hasta que se vio abrir la puerta de nuevo y comenzaron a pasar agentes de policía y paramédicos. En ese momento Holmes se levantó de su incómoda posición.

—¿Con quién contactó?

—Con los que llevan la seguridad de las puertas.

—Vamos— se adelantó Lestrade y salieron a los pasillos para dirigirse a otra mucho más alejada.

Entraron y se encontraron más de lo mismo, los trabajadores siendo interrogados por más agentes de policía.

—Rápido, no tengo todo el día.

—Verá, estábamos haciendo el chequeo de las cajas rutinario, le abrimos la puerta como siempre y pasó. Entonces el sistema de seguridad detectó que había una intrusión y se cerró automáticamente. Cuando Christopher contactó con nosotros por el walkie intentamos abrirla pero tienen que pasar 15 minutos hasta que el sistema antirrobos se desbloquee y nos deje abrirlas manualmente.

—¿Entonces fue algo que la puerta hizo sola?— preguntó John.

—Sí—respondió con miedo por las miradas que le echaba Sherlock.

—No mienten— y salió hondeando su abrigo como si fuera una capa.

Bajaron por un ascensor acompañados de un agente que tenía la llave de funcionamiento. La cámara acorazada se encontraba al final de un pasillo, completamente abierta. Lestrade les informó a los guardias de allí quienes eran y les dejaron pasar sin problemas.

Dentro ya de esta, el cuerpo estaba tirado en el suelo de la misma forma que se quedó cuando se desplomó, no lo habían tocado ni movido. Lestrade entró seguido de los chicos y se quedó en la puerta esperando ver actuar la magia del detective. Anderson que en ese momento se encontraba agachado recogiendo muestras cayó hacia atrás cuando Sherlock se agachó a su lado para ver el cadáver desde más cerca. El forense abrió la boca para protestar pero el detective lo calló levantando el índice en el aire entre los dos.

—Ni lo intentes.

Anderson se incorporó aun sentado en el suelo y comenzó a recoger todo lo que pudo salvar tras el impacto. John se adelantó y se agachó al otro lado del cadáver para mirar de cerca y le tomó unos minutos más que a su compañero.

— No hay signos de ahogo ni de asfixia. Puede ser un ataque pero tampoco hay señales. Podríamos esperar a la autopsia y descartar del todo que...

— No seas estúpido, John. Puedo resolverlo aquí y ahora— movió los brazos exageradamente y se levantó dando zancadas por toda la cámara deduciendo todo.

El médico suspiró frustrado y regresó fuera de la cámara con Lestrade que también había perdido la paciencia.

—Todo sea por el caso— dejó escapar Lestrade medio riéndose a lo que se le unió el otro.

Por otra parte, Sherlock había escaneado la sala tres veces y descifrado la contraseña de cuatro de las cajas del interior. Estaba tan absorto que ni escuchó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, tan solo un "genial" por parte de la persona que se había quedado encerrada con él.

* * *

_¡Notas!_

_*Me preparo para los disparos y los tomates*_

_Esto es una estupidez que se me ocurrió en clase de física y no pude contenerme y lo escribí. Todas estas cosas extrañas que se me ocurren son gracias a nuestra querida Momo que implanta mensajes subliminales en mi cerebro... (y me gustan xD)_

_Tendrá unos dos-tres capítulos así que será cortito. Siento no poderles subir un capítulo de CLLNE esta semana, el lunes hago el examen teórico de conducir y no puedo con los nervios :S_

_Sin más, agradecería reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte... :)_


End file.
